The King's Precious Wings
by Sakura-Aki-Star-Rose
Summary: AU. Syaoran is a king and Sakura is just a typical girl, looking for a job. When a fateful accident bring them together, they start to remember things about their past adventures. As they grow closer, things start to change and suddenly, Syaoran is engaged to another girl! Will Sakura let him get away once again? This is my first fanfic, please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: In need of a job

SASR: Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic so I'm sorry if the characters are very out of character, either way please enjoy! Ideas and criticism are allowed, however please be nice about it, I'm very fragile! ^ Thank you!

Note: There may be some SPOILERS, they may be accidental, even though i've been reading this series since 2010, I'm currently only on volume 21 of the manga so I don't quite know how it ends yet. Sorry if I mess something up! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, Cardcaptor Sakura, XXXHolic or any other of the characters that are used in this story.

CHAPTER 1: IN NEED OF A JOB.

I sighed heavily, my eyes were starting to burned as I stared at the small section in the newspaper. I placed the paper down and rubbed my eyes.

"No luck," I muttered, as I yawned,"There's nothing in my price range." I felt someone wrap a blanket around me. A pair of violet eyes met my own. "Oh, Tomoyo I thought you were asleep already."

"What are you doing up so late, Sakura?" the black haired girl said in a sweet and smooth voice. I handed her the newspaper.

"Looking for a place to live." I stood up from the table and stretched my arms out. "But I haven't had any luck yet." Tomoyo looked at me with sad eyes.

"Sakura, I told you that you that you can stay here with me as long as you need to."

"I know, but it's already been three months, and I can't keep being a freeloader, not after how much you've done for me ever since Toya died." I smiled at her. She smiled back and gripped my hands.

"I honestly don't mind you being here. In fact I love the fact that you're here! I get to see your cuteness everyday!" Tomoyo wrapped her arms around me and rubbed her head against mine. She held me so tight that I could barely breathe. After a little while, Tomoyo let me go and yawned loudly. "Besides, you need a job before you can get somewhere to live."

"Yeah, you're right." I felt bad for Tomoyo, everyday she goes to work as the kingdom's priestess, predicting things that always come true, and gets paid near to nothing. She could barely afford this small hut like house and food for herself. When Toya, my older brother, got sick and died, I came here she had to get a second job as a waitress at a local restaurant called The Cat's Eye.

I had only been there once and I remember seeing a very tall and scary looking guy with black hair and red eyes. He looked like some sort of guard or something, and he had an angry look splashed across his face. Tomoyo said that he's actually a really nice guy, except he has a short temper. She also told me that he always dealt with the customers who try to grab her. That made me happy knowing that there was someone looking out for her.

"You know, The Cat's Eye is looking for waitresses. I can ask Kurogane to get you an interview." Tomoyo said. I shook my head.

"You've already have done so much for me, the least I can do is look for a job myself."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "In that case, we'll go out into town tomorrow and look for a job. I'm sure there will be lots of places looking for such an adorable girl like you!" Tomoyo started to hug me again. "Well we should get to sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow!"

Tomoyo quickly went to her room and closed the door. I put the newspaper away and turned off the light as I made my way to my room. After getting changed I quickly got into bed, wrapped myself in my blanket, and fell asleep almost instantly.

The morning came quickly, and no sooner than I had woken up, Tomoyo and I were walking around town. I rubbed my eyes and yawn as we walked, even noon was still too early for me to be up.

"Do you know how hard it is to wake you up in the morning?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes." I replied, yawning again," Toya told me all the time."

"Oh, it doesn't matter! You're adorable!" Tomoyo exclaimed as pointed out a small souvenir shop. "Let's go ask someone in there if there is a job open for you." she ran up to the tiny shop, I followed her lead.

Inside the shop were rows and rows of colorful objects that wrapped around the entire shop. Tomoyo went directly up to the shop keeper, a young beautiful woman with very long and flowing black hair.

"Excuse me." Tomoyo said to the woman. The woman looked up to her, her eyes were red, like the man at The Cat's Eye. " I'm Tomoyo, and that cute young lady over there is Sakura," she gestured toward me with her hand. "She's looking for a job, you see, and this is just the perfect little shop for a perfect little Sakura."

The woman looked over to me, our eyes met and I felt a sense of familiarity with the woman. She spoke," Indeed. Nice to meet you, my name is Yuko."

Yuko? I thought, recognising the name.

"As you can see, I run this small little shop. It holds many objects of which are used in a trade." Yuko said as she strode around in the shop.

"A trade?" I asked," What type of trade?" There is something really familiar about what she is saying.

Yuko laughed, "That's classified, my dear Sakura."

"What does that mean?" Tomoyo asked, I noted her sudden change of tone.

"That's none of your concern, Miss Tomoyo." Yuko turned back to face me. "I'm afraid that I am not looking for any employees." She turned back to a door "Watanuki."

A tall, thin, and rather weak looking boy appeared from the door. He pushed up his glasses and glared at Yuko.

"Yes?" he said in an irritated tone

"Do you know that necklace that I have up on the fire place?" The boy nodded, "Bring it here, I need it." The boy disappeared then shortly reappeared with a small magenta box. He handed it to Yuko and left the room again. Yuko made her way over to me and opened the box. She pulled out a beautiful necklace with a pendant that had some sort of heart shaped design on it.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "It's beautiful! Tomoyo come look!" I looked up to see Tomoyo was nowhere in the room. "Where did she go?"

"She's in the back with my assistant. I think she found something that caught her attention."

"You mean like a souvenir?" I questioned.

"Hahahaha! My my, how innocent you are!"Yuko laughed at me, but I couldn't understand why.

I turned my attention back to the necklace. "It really is beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so. If you want it, you can have it."

"R-really?!" Yuko nodded, "How much is it?"

"It's already been paid for." I stared at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean? Someone else has paid for it?" She nodded again.

"They paid for it especially for you."

"Who would do something like that?" Yuko looked at me for a little bit, then smiled.

"Someone you may not remember now, but will be reunited with soon."

"I don't understand..." I said.

"Your brother also helped paid for it. It was supposed to be a birthday present for you."

"Toya did? For my birthday?" I smiled at the thought that Toya would worry about my birthday even with his illness. Yuko placed the necklace around my neck.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. It kind of reminded me of Tomoyo's actions.

I glanced down to the necklace and held the pendant gently. It did look as though it was made for me. Thank you, Toya. I thought, knowing that he would be able to hear me from where he is.

"I think it's about time for you to get going!" Yuko said suddenly. She started to push me out the door.

"W-wait! What about T-Tomoyo?!" I asked.

"She'll be fine! Now you must hurry up, otherwise you won't make it in time!" Yuko opened the door.

"What do you mean?!" I asked, trying to prevent her from literally throwing me out the door. Yuko suddenly brought her lips close to my ear.

"Remember, Princess, there is no coincidence in the world, only 'Hitsuzen,' or the inevitable." and with that I was shoved out the door and the door slammed shut.

What was that about? I thought, as I began to walk, my eyes still glued to the door. And did she just call me 'Princess'?

As I tried to figure out what had just happened, someone yelled something to me, but I couldn't make out what they were trying to say. Not that it would have really helped, before I knew it, I was hit by something big and heavy.

While I still had some consciousness, I could not move. My vision was extremely blurry, I couldn't make out any shapes within the white mass that I was seeing. I suddenly felt a warmth wrap around me. The warmth was so familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I had felt it before. I felt my body be lifted up and began to move. This warmth... there's only one person it could possibly be...Syao- Everything went dark.

Chapter End.

SASR:So how was it? I hope you liked it! Thank you for taking the time for reading it! I'm open to any sort of criticism that could possibly help my story, thank you again!

~Sakura Aki Star Rose (•ө•)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Here's chapter two! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2: THE KING AND HIS SERVANT.

I rustled under the warm covers as the smell of sweet roses filled my nose. I felt someone reach over my head and start to wrap something around my left arm. My eyes slowly began to open.

"Oh!" a cheerful and semi-familiar voice said to me. "So you aren't dead! That's good!" My blurry vision started to clear up and I looked to my left to see a tall, blond man with blue jewel like eyes smiling back at me. "We would have been in serious trouble if you died!" I opened my mouth to speak, but only small squeaking noises came out. My throat was too dry.

"Wa-wa," was all I managed to say. The man looked at me funny as he finished wrapping my arm up. He put his finger to his chin in thought.

"'Wa-wa'" He repeated. Suddenly, as if someone flicked a switch in his mind he said, "Oh! Water! You want water, right?" I nodded. The man turned to a girl who was standing in the doorway, she had very long blond hair and weird looking ears. She wore a short black dress with frills at the bottom, She was actually kind of cute, and gave off a little sister vibe. "Chi, can you go get this young lady some water, please?"

The girl replied in a cute, high pitched, "Chi." and left the room. The man turned his attention back to me.

"She'll be back in a little bit." The man said. The girl returned a while later with a small glass of water in her hands. She handed me the glass and left the room again.I sat up and quickly drank the water."Y'know, you're quite lucky! Not many people survive being hit head on by a carriage."

"Well," I replied, my voice still a little scratchy. "I've always had amazing luck." The man chuckled.

"I can see that." the man said," How do you feel miss..." he stopped himself.

"Sakura," I said. "Sakura Kinomoto."

"Ah, Sakura, eh? My name is Fai. Fai D. Fluorite. Nice to meet you!" he smiled brightly.

"You as well." I replied. I suddenly noticed a boy, about my age, sitting in the corner of the room. How long has he been there? I thought. He stared directly at me with his determined, amber eyes. The way he was looking at me made me feel uneasy.

Fai also seemed to just have noticed the boy. "Oh, Your Majesty, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." The boy replied.

I stared at Fai for a second, Did he just say 'Your Majesty'?! I looked back to the boy with chocolate brown hair, This kid is royalty?

I heard Fai chuckle again. "He's not just royalty." I quickly covered my mouth, Was I thinking out loud? Fai continued," You, Miss Sakura, are currently in the presence of the King."

I stared at the boy in disbelief. "R-really?"

"You seemed shocked." Fai said.

"I am!" I exclaimed, I remember Tomoyo saying that the King of this country has never been seen by the people. I honestly did not believe that this kingdom even had a king, and yet, here he was, standing in the corner of the room and staring at me. "Why is he here?" I asked, a hint of uneasiness in my voice.

The King stood up from the chair and walked over to my bedside." You are kind of in my bed." He said.

"Your..."I looked down to the covers of the sheets, the design on the front was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was soft too. " This is your bed?" He nodded. I felt my cheeks heat up. N-no way... I'm in the king's bed. I looked up to Fai, then back to the boy.

"I just don't see why it had to be my bed she needed to recover in." He turned away from me and started toward the door.

"Because the other rooms are not available." Fai said." We couldn't have put her in the maid's quarters, that place is a mess, and the guest rooms are full of so much dust that it looks like a desert. Where else were we supposed to put her?"

"Your room." Fai grew silent.

"You're right, we could have put her in my room. But, did you forget, Your Majesty, that it was you who was driving the carriage, and it was you who hit this poor girl." Fai's smile grew brighter.

I notice the boy's cheeks turn a light red then he abruptly left the room, muttering a slight,"Whatever." I giggled to myself as soon as I was sure the boy was gone.

"You're pretty direct with him." I said.

"Am I?" Fai replied. I nodded. " That's to be expected, I guess. I have known him since he was a child. Well, a younger child."

"I see." I glanced out a small window. It was pitch black outside. "What time is it?!" I asked, frantically.

"A little past midnight."

"Midnight?!" I repeated, How long was I asleep?

"Only a couple hours." Fai said. I looked at him, as I covered my mouth again. I wasn't thinking out loud again, was I? "Anyway, it's a little too late for you to go home, so I guess you can stay here for the night!"

"I can't do that." I started to move out of the bed.

"Woah, hold your horses, Miss Sakura. You can't leave now. You still need to rest." Fai gently held my shoulders to keep me in place.

"B-but I have to get back home. Tomoyo will be worried." Fai looked at me questioningly. "Tomoyo is my friend. I've been staying at her house since my older brother died a few months ago."

"You don't have anywhere else to go?" I shook my head. "What about your parents?"

"They died when I was young. I don't remember them much, just that they were very kind people. My brother, Toya, practically raised me. It was always just us, he had to work three jobs but always made time to play with me. One day he got really sick and had to stay home all day. He lost his jobs and then we were forced out onto the streets. That's when I met Tomoyo. She took us both in and cared for Toya. Slowly, Toya's condition began to get better. I thought he was going to pull through. But... one day I went into his room and... he wouldn't wake up." Fai reached over and brushed away a tear from my cheek. I didn't even know I had been crying. "Ever since then I've stayed with Tomoyo. I was actually planning to move out soon so I was looking for a job and that's when I was hit." Fai chuckled a little.

"I see." Fai suddenly stood up. "Well, I guess we can work something out."

"What does that mean?" I asked

"With a job, Miss Sakura." Fai said, "You see, we're a little short on maids around here, and we are planning a feast for the King's fifteenth birthday. The royal members of neighboring countries will arrive in celebration. It's just temporary, though."

"I'll take it!" I exclaimed, excitedly. "A job is a job. I'm a good cleaner, and I can cook! Not very well though." I whispered the last part.

"Then it's decided! We will also offer you room and board, if you can keep up the the demands."

"I'll try my hardest!" I smiled brightly as I spoke.

"That's all I ask! Now, tomorrow we'll go back into town so you can pack you clothes and you'll start in the afternoon!" Fai started to leave the room, "You may sleep here tonight."

"But what about the King?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him, he never sleeps in here anyway." Fai flicked the switch on the wall, turning out the light. "Good night, Miss Sakura."

"Good Night." I said as I pulled the covers over my head. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Chapter end.

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought about it!


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Figure

CHAPTER 3: STRANGE FIGURE

_"STOP!" I screamed from inside the large bubble like barrier. Tears were flooding down my face as I screamed out to the pitch blackness. What am I screaming at? There's nothing there. My body was moving on its own. My hands were pounding on the bubble barrier. My voice called out again,"PLEASE DON'T KILL-"_

I quickly awoke from my peaceful state and looked around my surroundings. I was still in the King's room, but it was dark. I let my eyes adjust to the light and I noticed someone sitting in the corner of the room. I jumped slightly, not expecting their eyes to meet my own. I remained silent as the figure stared at me, my heart pounding so hard I was afraid that they could hear it. The figure shifted and stood up. I held the covers close to my body as they made their way to the foot of the bed. I stared at the figure, trying to see any distinctive features of the silhouette besides the interesting bat like shape that glowed in the center of the figure.

They spoke in a low whisper, " You shouldn't be here. There is going to be nothing but sadness to come to those who you care about if you stay."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Consider yourself warned, Princess."

_Princess again._ I thought as I noticed the figure began to mix in with the surrounding shadows. "Wait!" I called.

Suddenly, the door of the room slammed open and the lights were flicked on. I shut my eyes quickly at the sudden glow of light.

"Miss Sakura!" I squinted to the light to see Fai, armed with an odd looking staff standing by my bed. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." I replied to him, "But..." I looked around the room desperately to see where the figure could be, but there was no sign they had even been there.

"What is it?" He asked.

"No, it's nothing. Nevermind." My grip on the covers tightened. _Was it just my imagination?_

"Was what just your imagination?" I looked up to Fai. "Miss Sakura, if there's something bothering you-"

"I'm tired." I said quietly, "I just want to sleep." I pulled the covers over my head and laid back down onto the bed.

"Alright. Good night." I heard Fai leave the room and the light go out. As soon as he left, I felt uneasy in the room. I peeked out of the covers and looked around the room, making sure the figure with the glowing bat was gone. I tried to sleep again, but my mind had thousands of thoughts buzzing around in my head. Each thought stung my brain. _Who was that? What's with that glowing bat? How did even get in here? This is a castle, right? Shouldn't there be guards everywhere?_ I sat up from the bed, threw the covers off and headed for the door.

"Maybe if I go for a walk I'll be able to calm down." I said to myself as I opened the door. The hallway was dimly lit by a small candle that gave the walls and floor a goldish color. I quietly stepped into the hallway and closed the door.

The hallway was long and cold. I took a couple turns left and a turn right when I came to a large window that reached the ceiling. It was covered by a curtain, but some light from the room was able to peek through a small portion that was left uncovered. The window stood above a golden staircase that lead into a large room. At the far end of the room there were two large dark colored doors, they were opened slightly.

Curiously, I walked towards the doors. A blast of wind blew through the doors, pushing them open even more. I quickly used my arms to shield myself from the unnatural wind. The wind slowly died and I peeked out the doors. It was pitch black outside. There was no light, not even light from the stars. Actually, there weren't even stars that I could see. I stepped outside, I could feel the stone ground under my bare feet, but I could not see it. The wind started to blow slowly. I shivered. _It's really cold. Maybe I'll head back. _I turned around to go back into the castle when I noticed something. The doors to the castle were gone. There was only infinite black.

I frantically looked all around for the doors when suddenly, the stone floor underneath my feet disappeared and I dropped down into the darkness.

Chapter end.


End file.
